Couldn't Breathe, Couldn't Think, Couldn't Move
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: JKR didn't write George's reaction to Fred's death. So I did. In honor of July 15th.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. JKR didn't write George's reaction to Fred's death. So I did. In honor of July 15th.**

"HARRY! You did it! You bloody, beautiful prat!" I yelled at Harry. I pulled the trio into a hug that had us all laughing.

"I hate the fact that I missed it! I was tending to the house elves," I said somberly before brightening back up to ask,

"Where's Forge?"

At the looks on Harry, Ron, and Hermione's faces I broke out into a run towards the dead bodies that were all lined up. Many had people clutching to them or crying next to them.

My frantic eyes searched the dead for a mess of red hair. When I saw it, I choked and sprinted to my brother's body. I knelt beside my brother, twin, best friend, and fellow marauder and grasped his hand.

When I couldn't hold it in any more I moaned out one word,

"Fred," The Great Hall was quiet. No sound was made but the moans of the grieving. That one word opened the threshold.

"Fred, Forge, brother, Fred!" I clutched his brother's dead body in my arms.

"No. No, you can't be dead! You can't. PLEASE!"

I looked, with tears filling my eyes, at my twin's lifeless face. With a load moan that attracted the attention of all of those in the Great Hall, I pressed my forehead against Fred's chest.

Time seemed to stop. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move. He was dead. He was gone. He was my other half! Why him? Why not me? But I'd rather him be safe and sound up in heaven than for him to be feeling this horrible sense of loneliness. I moaned again before the tears let loose. I was sobbing and couldn't stop to breathe. I knew I heard some commotion, some sort of celebration as well. But I couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't move.

I slowly sobbed myself to sleep on top of his body.

**A.N. I have the next part written. Review and I'll post it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Oh my Rowling. I've never gotten this much feedback so quickly on a story before! THANKS! XD**

When I woke up, I was suddenly thrust back into reality. I took some shaky breaths and then noticed I was at home in my bed, but that I wasn't with Fred's body. I sprinted down the stairs and saw Fred lying in a casket, with the family all wearing black and standing around him.

I ran to his casket and felt the tears start again.

"We'll leave you to say goodbye," Dad told me in a shaky and somber voice. So unlike his normalcy that I felt scared. He left, patting my shoulder and motioning for everyone to leave the room too.

"Fred, Forge. I don't… ahem. I don't know what to say. I don't know how to say goodbye. You were my other half, my brother, my best friend. I don't want to say goodbye. Don't… don't forget me up there partying it up with the Marauders and Tonks and Dumbledore okay? I love you brother," I stood up and walked quickly to the room with everyone in it. I nodded at them, and Mum wrapped me in one of her hugs. You know, the ones that suffocate you? And that was exactly what I needed.

I did attend the funeral, the tears a constant stream down my face. But when I went up to the podium to speak, I ran out of words. So I started with common knowledge.

"Fred, Forge. My brother, best friend, and fellow Marauder. He was my other half, the only person who understood exactly what I meant when I said something odd. He kept me sane. Everyone credits us both for our pranks, but he was the brain behind everything. He thought of giving Harry the map, he thought of the idea to terrorize that old hag before leaving Hogwarts once and for all. I know that he's just up there," I gestured to the sky,

"wondering why the hell we're all crying!" People laughed, and I felt the words roll of off my tongue without my brain registering them.

"I loved him, Fred. Still do. And I know that sounds odd. Two boys, two brothers 'loving' each other. But he was the person closest to me. The person who knew my thoughts before I said them. I was lucky. I grew up having a best friend. And I love my brother, and he deserves to be up in heaven,"

I stumbled off of the stage and into my seat.

**A.N. Review for more? And how long do you think this should be? What should happen next? OC's- yay or nay? HELP! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I love you guys, you guys are totally awesome! I realy do hope you can forgive me for the short chapters. They're the reasons why I can update quickly. OH! Another thing. I own them. Fred George and Harry. Absolutely. *sarcasm, aint it the greatest?***

I placed my head in my hands and didn't move. Ginny and Mum tried to get me to leave via Portkey with them, but Dad came to my rescue. I had a wand, I could apparate. I only rose from my seat when everyone was gone. I walked over to Fred's tombstone and sat down right beside it. I summoned the plans I had written up for the shop a week ago. I read them off to him, knowing he hadn't seen them before.

The shop was mostly under my control. I was a businessman, he was in charge of managing what was being made and how. After I read them off, I sat there for a while, reminiscing. I could feel him, feel his presence here. I could feel that he thought my plans were good, but I can't hear his thoughts on how to make them better. This thought started the tears again.

When I composed myself, I stood up and backed away before disapparating home. I took one look at the large group of people standing there and panicked, apparating to the little pond that was on the edge of our property. It was far enough away that no one would look for me here. I heard a snap. Well almost nobody. I stayed in my position on the ground and didn't even have to look over to know it was Harry. No one else in the family was good at confrontation like this. He sat next to me and just sat there, for quite some time too.

Until I spoke up.

"This was where we used to hang out, all of the time. He was the one person who didn't think I was crazy,"

"Why would anyone think you're crazy?" he asked, looking sideways at me.

"Oh, you don't know do you? I'm gay,"

To my great pleasure and surprise, Harry didn't even flinch.

"Your point?"

"In the Wizarding World, being gay is worse than being a squib or a muggleborn,"

"So that's why you made it clear that he was your brother and you loved him as such," Harry said quietly, yet with a tone of realization.

"Yeah, I knew that people would take it the wrong way. They always do,"

That's when Harry just wrapped his arm around my shoulders and hugged me. While it was intensely awkward because we were sitting down, the physical contact made me break. Before I knew it, I was spilling everything to Harry, even the things I swore I'd never tell anyone.

Geeze, how many times can I break down in twenty-four hours? But he took it all in stride and let my tears soak his shoulder. The best part? He never said any of that crap that people say to try and make you feel better. Like "It's all gunna be okay," or "I'm sorry,". He just sat there and let me be vulnerable.

When I had cried myself out, I wiped my tears and we went walking back to Burrow, swapping happy stories about him, even though I did most of the talking and Harry just laughed. His presence was… encouraging. I didn't want him to go away.

**A.N. Does the whole love thing make more sense now? I hope it does. Any comments, concerns, ideas, or testimonies? Please share. If something doesn't make sense in the future, let me know. PLEASE REVIEW! xD Another thing: POLL: Longer chapters and longer spaces between updates? OR Short (this length) chapters and quick updates? I'm trying to update daily or every other day on this one. LEMME KNOW!**


End file.
